Dibs On The Girl
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Edward: My 12 year old son & I are completely infatuated with the girl next door, aka Miss Bella Swan. With her dazzling smile & innocent blushes she has completely rendered the Cullen men whipped. My only problem is that my son has already called dibs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Dibs On The Girl_

**Rating:** _M_

**Character(s):** _Edward Cullen - Jason Cullen - Isabella Swan_

**Summary:** Edward - _My twelve year old son and I are completely infatuated with the girl next door, also known as Miss Bella Swan. With her beautiful dazzling smiles, innocent blushes with wide doe eyes she has completely rendered the Cullen men whipped. I want to ask her out, desperately; the only problem is that my son has already called dibs. Damn._

**Author's Note: **_Written by **two authors**, jewlzncoolz and xXPassion11Xx. This story will be posted on both our profiles so please don't send me a message saying she's copied my story because we're writing it together._

_Also, Jason's orginal age was supposed to be nine years old but reviewers thought that was too young so we've changed it to twelve, if you notice the age nine somewhere please tell us so we can change it._

**_- Chapter One -_**

_Edward's Interlude:_

Moving to Forks was supposed to be a refreshing experience for my son and I. After Tanya and mine's divorce, I decided that I was no longer going to condemn Jason to live in Chicago where all his friends' parents knew that his mother was a whore. To be honest, the fact that Tanya cheated on me didn't affect me as much as it probably should've. Even if it was with three different men in the space of two months.

Our marriage life ended the day she decided blonde hair dye was more important than feeding our son lunch. I married her blissfully in love. She was beautiful. Her long golden hair and blue eyes were mesmerising. I divorced her regretful. Because I knew my son would grow up without a mother. She didn't even bother claiming custody over Jason. All she wanted was the money, '_what I'm owed for putting up with this for eleven years'_, as she beautifully put it herself.

I didn't even miss her.

We used two lorries to chuck our belongings in and drove all the way from Chicago to Forks. I drove my Volvo with Jason, who seemed happy to move more than anything. The welfare and happiness of my son was everything to me. My cousin Alice, who lived in Forks, seemed to think that maybe Jason would be happier in Forks where my mother and father also lived. Maybe the grandparents would aid my son to move on.

I did not want him to forget his mother. That was the one thing I would never take away from Jason. But the fact that Tanya didn't want anything to do with her meant that he'd live without a mother whether I liked it or not.

Jason had red and brown hair like mine. It was messy and untameable. His eyes were dark green which he got from his mother unlike my light green eyes. He also inherited my habits, good and bad. His skin was pale like mine but he had a small splatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks.

"Is my new room as big as my old room?" Jason asked, as I unlocked the door for the first time. The delivery trucks had already dumped everything inside courtesy of my cousin Alice supervising them. I had not seen the house for myself apart from the pictures that my mother Esme sent but I had to say that for 'an average two bedroom house' – which was what I requested – it was beautiful. Esme assured me that she took care of the decorating and interior designing herself.

The house was large and _three_ bedrooms instead of two with a garage as well as a large driveway and it seemed to be a in a good neighbourhood.

"Go up and see", I told him, whilst unloading the boxes with the food and things we needed until we had unpacked everything. The furniture was already sorted out, which I presumed Alice had persuaded the delivery men to do. She was a bouncy little thing, a fashion designer of 24 years old. I remember when I was younger and had to spend Christmas diners with Alice. She'd eat a quarter of the food on her plate then proceed to bounce around the living room, annoying the living hell out of everyone.

"Dibs on the bedroom with the garden view", Jason shouted from upstairs. I rolled my eyes at him. I hadn't even had time to look around yet and he had already claimed a room.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note from Alice. It read:

_Welcome to Forks!_

I laughed at the greeting.

_The delivery trucks arrived this morning. I made sure they put all the furniture and boxes in its places. There's some food in the fridge from Esme, she did not want her grandson to starve._

_I already sorted out your bedroom (the one next to the stairs with creamy walls – your welcome) but I didn't know which room was for Jason (tell him I said hello from me) so he can sleep with you tonight. Call me now._

_Alice _

A whole bunch of handwritten X's and O's decorated the end of the note. It was so Alice to me to call her as soon as I arrived. No doubt if she was free she'd bounce over here to welcome us personally.

_P.S I know you Edward and I mean it. CALL ME. I will set my dogs on you if you don't._

I scoffed, she didn't have any dogs.

_PP.S alright, I'll set my neighbour's dogs on you. Don't worry, I'll be working so I won't come to ruin your evening, just want to know if you're settled. Now call me. Go on. Why are you still reading??!_

Another row of kisses and hugs decorated the bottom line. I laughed, this note was _so_ Alice.

"I'm hungry", Jason complained, digging his head into the fridge as soon as he arrived into the kitchen. He was always hungry. The fridge was like a second home to him.

"Well, I have some sandwiches from the trip", I offered, holding up the bag of soggy tuna sandwiches. Jason wrinkled his nose at me and turned back to the fridge.

"Aw dad. There's casserole here. Why is there casserole in our fridge?" he asked, pulling out the dish, "we've been here for three minutes. Is this from the people who lived here before?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Alice was here. She brought it over from grandma Esme."

"Are we going to see them tomorrow?" he asked, wide eyed and hopeful.

I chucked the sandwiches in the bin and placed the casserole in the oven.

"I don't think we have a choice in that matter", I muttered quietly. Then answered him, "We're going to grandma and grandpa's place for lunch. Alice and her boyfriend are going to be there too. You remember Alice, don't you?"

"She dressed up as a bunny last Easter", Jason nodded, seeming to remember.

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Alice always liked to make a grand entrance. Last Easter she visited us in Chicago dressed up as bunnies for a whole week. She changed the outfit, of course, wearing different ones everyday. Seriously, you'd think a grown woman would have the dignity. It annoyed Tanya to the moon and back but placed a smile on Jason's face so I didn't mind.

I did mind, however, on the amount of chocolate they both ate and how hyper it made them. Literally, both of them. Alice was bouncing along with Jason all day.

"You're sleeping with me today", I told Jason, walking into the living room, skipping over the boxes and looking around. Jason trailed behind me, poking his hands in random boxes to see if he could find anything worth of interest.

"I want my own room", he said reproachfully, "there's two to spare."

"Two with no beds in them", I explained, rolling my eyes, "we'll set up your room tomorrow. I'm too tired to unpack anything today."

"Too lazy", Jason pointed out. I shrugged at the comment, collapsing on the sofa.

"There's school on Monday", I grinned at him, "good luck with the new school."

"Good luck with the new nurses", he shot back. I scowled.

Being a doctor was something I always wanted to be when I was younger. What I did not anticipate were the harassing nurses that came along with it. Tanya was never happy when she visited me and a nurse would be hanging about flirting.

_Ding dong_.

I sat up, looking over to Jason who was sprawled out on the floor with a Nintendo close up to his face. "You wanna get that?"

"Dad, what if it's a kidnapper?" he said not even moving his eyes away from the screen. "You'd send your only son to open the door to a total stranger? He could have a gun!"

"If you don't wanna move your lazy butt just say so", I grumbled, getting up and grabbing the device from his grip.

"Hey!"

I ran to the door, happy to see Jason chasing after me. I yanked the door open and my jaw dropped.

A woman with dark hair and porcelain skin was standing in my doorway clutching what seemed to be a plate with a napkin covering the top. She wore a baggy white top and some skinny jeans which did not go at all yet it suited her perfectly.

"Er. Hi", she said softly. "Um. I'm Bella Swan. From next door. Number 68".

My son and I gawped.

She laughed nervously, a soft sound that was just too heavenly to be described as anything else.

"I saw you guys just getting in", she carried on, "and it's quite late so I didn't know if you had unpacked your kitchen utensils yet. I, uh, I brought some cookies that I just made."

She pushed out the plate towards us a little.

I am proud to say that my son and I carried on gawping without saying a word.

Bella Swan, angel from heaven, most beautiful creature I had ever seen – whatever you want to call her because any of those things seemed suitable – shifted around from foot to foot, nibbling her lip.

"I wouldn't mind getting kidnapped by _you_", Jason said, sounding as caught off guard as I felt. Bella's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Kidnapped? What?" she asked, her big doe eyes flicking from father to son.

I cleared my throat and blinked a couple of times.

"Um. Inside joke", I said laughing nervously, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my son, Jason. Thank you Miss Swan, for these."

She smiled, thrusting the plate onto my hand. I felt Jason move closer, still gawping. Damn boy, close your mouth. Have some dignity at least!

"You're welcome and please call me Bella", she spoke, flashing me another smile.

_Insides are now melting to jelly..._

I don't have any dignity left either.

"And call me Edward", I told her, unable to do anything but smile back.

"Yeah, yeah", my son interrupted, pushing me out of the way. He held out his hand to Bella Swan. "Call _me_ Jase."

Did he just _wink_ at her?

"Jase?" I repeated, silently fuming because Bella swan was holding my son's hand and not mine. Damn it! Why am I holding a plate instead of her hand?

"Jase", Bella said, smirking, "hope you two don't mind me mentioning but you look awfully a lot like each other."

"I'm the improved version", Jason said, flashing a grin.

Why was he still holding her hand?

And Bella laughed. _I'm the improved version_. Pff. Wasn't _that_ funny.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two", Bella swan said, letting go of my son's hand. _I mean, finally_. She looked up at me. _Don't look her in the eyes!!_

Too late.

Yeah, like I said no dignity left.

I gawped.

"Nice to meet you Edward", she said softly and turned, disappearing in the darkness.

--

--

"Dad! Close the door", Jason said half laughing. He yanked the cookies from my hand and proceeded to stuff his face.

"_Jase?_ Did you seriously ask her to call you Jase?" I taunted him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you – _ohmygod. _These are _amazing_", Jason moaned, closing his eyes. I eyed him, grabbing a cookie off the plate. It was still warm and the chocolate chips were still half melted. As soon as the cookie hit my tongue, I closed my eyes too.

"She is _god_", my son said with a nod to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You made a right fool out of yourself there", I snickered, grabbing more cookies, "_call me Jase_. Psh. You little flirt. You're twelve; act your age, kid."

"Act my age? Funny, I was about to say the same to you _dad_", Jason muttered, stalking off to the living room with the cookies. I followed him, grabbing the plate and plonking myself on the couch.

"Oh, by the way", he said, mouth halfway full of cookies, "dibs on the girl."

"What?" I choked on the cookie I had previously just stuffed into my mouth. Jason laughed as I whacked myself on the chest repeated before coughing and clearing my throat.

"What do you mean what?" he said with a shrug. "Dibs on the girl, dad."

"You're twelve. You can't call dibs", I said, incredulous. He couldn't do that. Could he?

"Yes I can. I just did", he said stubbornly. Damn smart ass.

"But...but you can't", I huffed, "she's a little older than you if you haven't noticed, _Jase_."

"You're just jealous 'cos she was into me", he shrugged indifferently, "I called dibs, dad. So back off. Oh and dibs on the last cookie."

"What?" I demanded. He grinned smugly as he grabbed the last cookie off of the plate and popped it into his mouth.

That kid was too much like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter Two -**

_Edward's Interlude:_

I was acting immature for laughing at my own son but hey, he laughed at me enough times. Like when I was being stalked by that crazy nurse from my previous hospital, Tanya wasn't pleased. But my wonderful heir, my one and only son practically peed himself laughing at my expense.

He then proceeded to recall the story to every person we met that week.

And the time we went to the zoo and I accidently killed one of the butterflies in that big bug house. I freaked out and decided to leave there as quickly as possible. But of course, Jason had to cause a scene by laughing at my 'stupidly scared face' as he put it.

With all those stupid laughed-at moments in mind, I proceeded to bawl in laughter at my own son. Life was good.

Esme had come over early and insisted on dressing him for his first day of school. He came out of his room with dorky black pants, pulled up over his belly button and a stripped red blue collar shirt. His hair was parted and obviously had been brushed continuously to look more normal and less vulgar.

"You look like a dork", I blurted out on first sight.

"He looks handsome", my mother squealed, pinching his cheek and giving him a hug. The millionth one today.

"No grandma. Dad's right, I look like a dork", Jason scowled, pulling at his collar. "Why not just write NERD on my forehead and get it over with. I'll never make friends dressed like this."

"Don't worry", I assured him, my voice soft, "I'm sure the nerds won't reject you."

And then proceeded to roll around on the couch, howling in laughter.

"Edward", Esme chastised. I sat up immediately. "I don't know why you're laughing. Come on. You're next. I've _got_ to comb that hair. Are you hiding monkeys in there or something?"

"What goes around comes around, father", Jason laughed darkly.

"I didn't do this to you", I pointed out. He shrugged, pulling me to my feet and tugging me towards Esme. She was armed with a hair comb.

"Grandma, make sure to use the girly perfume", Jason instructed.

"Of course dear. Stop being a baby Edward, you'll be late for work", Esme grinned at me, "I'll work on your hair first. Oh! I've got your clothes already picked out."

Jason grinned at me.

Huh. Great.

--

--

--

We changed in the back seat and messed up our hair by running our fingers through it. My son was a horrible influence on me, surely. He convinced me to never invite grandma Esme to breakfast again. At least for dinner she couldn't embarrass us.

"Remember dad, three thirty", Jason reminded me, hopping out of the Volvo. "If you're late, I'm walking. And if I walk I might catch a ride with a stranger. And that stranger _could_ be a kidnapper. If I get kidnapped, grandma Esme will fry you. _Fry_. Just remember that."

_What is it with all the kidnapping?_

I snorted. "I'll be on time. Grandma Esme can keep her frying pans locked up."

"Of course if that stranger was Bella, I wouldn't _mind_ getting kidnapped", Jason mumbled as he walked through the doors. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form, making sure he went through the doors before driving to Fork's hospital.

That kid still hadn't moved his dib on Bella Swan and it was getting on my nerves. Granted, we hadn't seen her since Friday night, the first time we actually met her but still. He kept on rubbing in my face that she shook his hand and not mine.

_Yeah I was jealous of my own son. _You got something to say?

Grumbling under my breath, I parked in the lot before walking in to work. I really hoped there were no giggling nurses in this hospital. God made miracles, didn't he?

One can always hope.

--

--

"It's three thirty one", Jason threatened me as he threw his bag over his shoulder on the back seat. I rolled my eyes at his drama queen behaviour.

"At least you didn't get kidnapped", I pointed out as I pulled out.

"I was so close to walking", he informed me, "but don't worry, I'm not mad that you're late."

"I wasn't worried", I said dryly. He glared at me before carrying on.

"_As_ I was saying", Jason announced, grinning, "guess who my teacher is, father?"

"Why on earth do you call me father?" I exclaimed, bewildered, "dad works just as well, you know."

"Bella Swan."

"Where?" my eyes swept the street immediately.

Jason was laughing at me. Oh yeah, regular occurrence isn't it?

"No, I mean...my teacher", he prompted. I stared at him.

"What about your teacher?" I asked when he didn't speak.

"Watch the road. My teacher, I just told you who my teacher is", he snapped, frustrated.

"Calm your little butt down, _Jase_. And no you didn't", I shot back.

"Bella Swan!"

"Where?!" I cried, looking around.

He threw his head back laughing again. Damn kid.

"Stop doing that", I growled, "alright stop laughing."

Silence.

And then...

"It wasn't that funny", I snapped.

"Yes...it...was", he said in between laughs. I would've glared at him but I was pulling up in front of our house and something else caught my attention.

Some guy was knocking on Bella's door.

"Who's that?" Jason mumbled as we got out.

The guy was tall with copper coloured skin and short black hair. I narrowed my eyes at him. It figures, she was beautiful so obviously she was taken.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Jason mused aloud.

"How should I know?" I grumbled.

"Hey you", Jason called out. The guy turned around. I stared wide eyed at my son for a couple of seconds. Did he loose his brain cells today?

When a large boyfriend of the beautiful girl next door is next door, you don't ever attract his attention. Apparently my son did not get the memo.

"Are you Bella's boyfriend?" Jason asked the guy stride over to us.

And you do not ask if he is the said girl next door's boyfriend.

"Uh no. I'm one of her friends", the guy said, looking over at my Volvo and his eyes were flickering back to me and Jason. "I'm Jacob Black. You must be her new neighbours, then? Nice to meet you."

He nodded at me, then at Jason.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my son Jason", I introduced.

"Jase", Jason hissed beside me.

"You the new doctor? At forks hospital?" Jacob asked, seeming curious.

"That's me."

"You seemed to have made a good impression on the nurses", he grinned at me, "I was just there a couple of hours ago. Didn't see you but my cousin Leah works there. You got a nickname and everything."

"At his last hospital it was Doctor McHot", Jason piped up, "what is it this time?"

"Nothing as creative as Doctor McHot", Jacob snickered, my son joined in shamelessly. "You're nickname is merely Dazzle-Me-Doc. Apparently you have dreamy eyes."

I was _so_ close to growling.

"So you're not with Bella then?" Jason changed the subject before I couldn't hold my patience any longer.

"Naw. We're just friends", Jacob explained with a shrug.

"Good. Because I already called dibs", Jason said with a serious nod.

Jacob quirked an eyebrow at me. I shrugged at him.

"Good luck, kid", Jacob said half laughing, "Though you probably don't need luck, you've got Dazzle-Me-Doc for a father, eh?"

"I'm the one doing the dazzling around here", Jason informed him. Jacob laughed once more before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter Three -**

_Edward's Interlude:_

It had been six weeks of Jason and I moving into Forks. Six weeks of every morning that I had seen Bella Swan wave to me every morning before she hopped into her truck and drove to work. Six weeks of me pinning after her, wondering why I had not dibbed on her first.

_Because I was a slow coach._

"You're regretting not getting dibs on her, aren't you?" Jason's voice interrupted my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was standing at the doorway of my room, looking around in disgust. I turned around on the chair from the desk I was working on.

"Seriously dad, if you don't clean your room I'm calling grandma Esme", he threatened, picking up a sock and throwing it at me.

"You can't threaten me with grandma Esme for everything", I pointed out to him. He grinned with a shrug and fell backwards on my bed.

"I think I can."

"Smart ass."

"Bella doesn't like Christmas, apparently", he informed me casually. I got up and collapsed next to him, tired. "She says she doesn't like getting presents." He snorted. "Weird, I know."

"How would you know?" I asked, curious.

"She told me today", Jason said.

"When did you talk to Bella Swan today?" I demanded, sitting up. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before rolling his eyes at me.

"She's my teacher, dad", he said, exasperated. My eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" I squeaked.

Jason spent a couple of minutes laughing at my new voice before talking, of course. He leaned forwards toward my face and answered.

"I said", he began slowly as if talking to a four year old; "sheeee...is mmmyyyy teeeeaacher."

"Enough of that", I swatted him away. "Since when?"

"Since I started school", Jason snapped, "I told you before but every time I'd mentioned her name you'd jump around and shout 'where?' like an idiot."

"_You're_ an idiot", I mumbled.

"Real mature, dad", he said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you called dibs on her then. I bet you've been pulling your charming moves on her at school", I taunted, "mustn't be going too well though?"

"Dad, I'm twelve. Do _you_ think its going well?" he stared at me, deadpanned. I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Go to sleep, _Jase_. There's a Christmas party at Alice's house tomorrow night", I informed him, half yawning, "and we're expected to be there two hours early so that Alice makes sure we're dressed right."

"Christmas is still a few days away", Jason pointed out, "why is the party tomorrow?"

"Because Christmas is to be spent with family only", I explained, repeating Alice's words, "and the party is for her friends _and_ her family. Don't ask me anymore questions, its Alice logic."

"I'm sleeping here. Can't be bothered to walk to my room", Jason told me with a poke in the back. I turned off the light.

"Don't bother asking or anything."

"Of course not. Goodnight, dad."

"Night."

--

--

I woke up – too early for a Saturday – to the sound of glass breaking. I immediately sprung out of bed and looked around. Jason was not in bed next to me where he should've been. I sprinted downstairs straight to the source of the noise which was in the kitchen.

"What are you _wearing_?" I asked, completely surprised.

There my twelve year old son stood on the kitchen counter, a mixing bowl in hand wearing what looked to be one of my shirts, covered in flour, butter and other ingredients from the kitchen.

"I didn't want to get my clothes dirty", Jason said with a shrug. On the floor was a broken plate.

"What are...what are you...are you _baking_?" I asked, my voice had gone all high and squeaky in surprise and shock again.

"I made brownies for Bella", Jason explained, "We never gave her anything back for the cookies she made for us when we moved in."

"In other words, you're kissing her ass", I muttered quietly to myself. Jason grinned.

"Heard that. I'm telling grandma Esme. And yes, dad, I am."

"I am _not_ cleaning this mess up", I warned him, "when you're done...decorating the kitchen with flour, clean it up. I'm going back to sleep. Can I trust you not to burn yourself or the house whilst I'm away?"

"I'm not three, dad", he said with an eye roll.

"No, you're a Cullen. And we're known for burning things. Especially baked goods", I informed him, "on second thoughts, I better help you. This could be used as blackmail with grandma Esme if she finds out I let you cook on your own."

"Blackmail?" Jason widened his eyes innocently as if he never heard of the word. "No help needed, father, I already did everything. The brownies need"- he checked his watch on his wrist – "around ten more minutes and they'll be done."

"Blackmail it is then", I sighed.

--

I watched, peeking through the curtains of my living room window as my son marched over to Bella Swan's house with a batch of home made brownies in hand. I had to admit, the kid was good. Kissing up to her with food was a good idea. The brownies weren't poisonous either. He downloaded a recipe from the internet and followed the instructions perfectly. And when I tasted him I wondered if it was healthy to envy my own son.

_Didn't even burn his finger._

The little...

He balanced the plate on one hand as he knocked on the door, then stepped back waiting. I could see he was nervous, he even combed his hair. I continued to peek in shamelessly as the door opened and Bella Swan was revealed, looking surprised.

She said something and laughed. Jason laughed too. I narrowed my eyes.

Jason spoke whilst giving her the plate. She smiled at him accepting it and gesturing inside her house. He shook his head and jabbed a thumb in my direction. Self consciously I whipped the curtain and stepped away from the windows for a couple of seconds.

No hyperventilating, they didn't see me spying.

With that thought, I continued to peek.

Jason said something else which made Bella Swan laughed. She ruffled his hair and bent down to hug him. He had turned bright pink by the time he made his way back home.

--

Alice's party was supposed to be small. By the way her house was decorated; I remembered that my cousin never did anything half way or half heartedly.

"You're here", she squealed, grabbing me by the collar to hug. She may be small but her hugs were killers.

"Good evening Alice", I said, trying to get her off of me.

"Aunt Alice", Jason tugged at her elf costume. She turned around, effectively releasing me and went to hug her next victim. Her house was decorated with mistletoes, and those shiny long thingies along with her massive Christmas tree with stood proudly in her living room. There were a couple of people around already, sitting down or standing making conversation.

"Doesn't he look _cute_", she beamed at me, ruffling Jason's hair. He scowled, muttering about wanting to bring his DS. Alice had already dropped by our house in the afternoon, to pick out our clothes and tell us exactly what time we were supposed to show up.

"Jasper!" Alice's shriek made me jump.

A tall man, who looked around my age with shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin walked over to us, holding two drinks in his hand. I had met Alice's boyfriend a couple of weeks ago and I had to say that he seemed to be a perfect match for my cousin.

"Hey Edward. How's it going?" he grabbed my hand and shook it, then turned his attention to my scowling son. "Little Edward. Would you like a drink?"

Jason merely rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to be seeing a little of me in his features therefore effectively annoying the hell out of him when they called him 'Little Edward' or 'Mini Eddie'. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Meet my friend", Alice exclaimed to me as Jasper led Jason away to give him a drink. "Wait. Stay here. I'll go get her. No..._We'll _go to _her_. She'll be hiding somewhere. Edward! Why are you standing so stiff? Take your coat off! It's a par-tay!"

"Par-tay", I nodded glumly just to spite her. She whacked me round the head, Esme style. I grinned with a shrug.

She proceeded to pull off my jacket, not minding when my left arm got caught and she practically tore it off along with the jacket. I rolled my eyes as a champagne glass was thrusted into my hand and Alice started dragging me around people in search of her friend. If I didn't know any better I would think her friend was hiding on purpose.

"Alice", I grumbled when we had gone around the kitchen and living room twice and still hadn't seen her friend. More people were filling up around the place and there was a buzz of noise along with the Christmas music playing.

"She's probably upstairs", Alice announced suddenly, "I'll go get her! You stay right here. I mean it Edward, don't you dare move."

With her forefinger pointed menacingly at my face Alice narrowed her eyes at me before bouncing out of the kitchen and disappearing in the crowd. I rolled my eyes at her but decided to stay put. Angry Alice was a scary Alice.

"Dad!" Jason called out, running towards me. With his drink in hand he managed to trip over the rug, effectively splashing me with his can of coke.

"Oh great!" I groaned. Jason smiled up sheepishly at me.

"Uh...sorry, dad."

"Edward there is – _what happened_?" Alice shrieked, looking at my half drenched shirt with wide eyes. Behind her, I couldn't fail to notice the beautiful Miss Bella Swan smiling faintly at me. Until my son jumped her.

"Miss Swan! Hi", Jason beamed at her. She looked down at him, grinning brightly.

"We're out of school, Jase. It's Bella", she told him. _Jase_? She called him Jase?!

Unhealthy envy of my son. It was very unhealthy.

"You look pretty Bella", he grinned back. She blushed, smiling. I groaned once more.

"You guys are neighbours, right?" Alice asked, grabbing some tissues and rubbing it furiously on my shirt. I pulled it off her and began to do it myself. She pursed her lips at me.

"She's my teacher", Jason explained.

"She's my best friend", Alice shot back.

"She made us cookies", Jason said indifferently.

"She made me a birthday cake once", Alice grinned.

"My shirt needs help", I interrupted Alice. She nodded in agreement.

"Go upstairs and you can borrow one of Jasper's shirts", she offered. I thanked her and with one last look at Bella laughing with Jason, I went upstairs.

I turned on the lights as I went and turned to the master room, heading straight to the cupboards. It was quieter upstairs without the buzz of the crowds. I scanned through the large cupboard and grabbed a simple dark blue shirt before throwing it on.

The amount of clothes in there told me that Alice had tampered with Jasper's clothing choice.

"Hello?"

A voice startled me from my thoughts. The door squeaked opened and Bella Swan's head peeked through. Her eyes locked with mine, looking as caught off guard as I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter Four -**

_Edward's Interlude:_

I am pleased to say that I stood there in the middle of the room, gawping like the fool I was. I had realised before but now that I could, my eyes skimmed over Bella's small form noticing what she was wearing.

She stumbled through the door, holding herself against the doorway. I wanted to reach over and make sure she never fell again. A dark midnight blue dress curved over her body, flaring out slightly at her hips. She had a small matching handbag which she clutched by her side with dear life.

I cleared my throat and decided to stop checking her out already.

"So you're Alice's cousin", she spoke interrupting the silence. I nodded and walked towards her. "Alice told me about you, I guess I didn't realise you were the Edward she so greatly adored."

"How many Edwards do you know?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. She laughed, a short tingling laugh that made me realise how tight my jeans were. And wonder why I was wondering tight jeans. Alice.

"Good point", she said, nodding, "Alice sent me up to check if you found a spare shirt ok. What happened? You spilt your drink?"

"Jason. Accident", I explained. She nodded in understanding and we began to make our way back downstairs. As soon as we reached the bottom step, I was assaulted by my son. Unfortunately, Bella chose that time to slip away into the crowd.

"I know your game, Edward", he warned, "I called dibs first. I'll tell grandma Esme, don't push me."

"Edward? What happened to calling me father or dad?" I asked, ruffling his hair just to spite him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stop cheating", he groaned, poking a finger on my stomach. I flinched back mockingly.

"Relax. She was only helping me out acting on Alice's order", I explained, "Why so worried? Do your charms have any flaws you're concerned about?"

"Flaws?" he scoffed, "words like that don't exist in my dictionary. Besides, I've got a plan."

"What's that then, smart ass? Are you planning on wooing her with your cooking skills again?" I teased as Jason narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, she's already been wooed by my damn good cooking skills", he grinned smugly.

"I'm telling grandma Esme you cussed", I warned.

"I'm telling grandma Esme you made me cook all by myself without supervision", he shot back just as quickly.

_Damn it._

"This is blackmail", I sniffed, crossing my eyes. Blackmailed by my own son...what was the world coming to?

"It's a hard life, father, get used to it", he shrugged indifferently, "anyway, you wanna hear my plans or not?"

"Sure, sure. Shoot".

"Mistletoe", Jason grinned. I waited for him to continue but that plastered grin didn't move. He looked like an evil smaller version of Mr Burns from the Simpsons. His fingers were pulled up like he was praying and he had a wide smirk displayed for everyone to see.

I half expected him to say '_Excellent'_, in a creepy voice.

"What about it?" I asked after a while, shaking my head to get the thought of Mr Burns from my vision. Jason rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Argh. Dad, sometimes you are just so slow", he said exasperated, "mistletoe means kissing. So Jason plus Miss Swan under mistletoe equals kissing."

I had to say, if my son wasn't a twelve year old yet still possible opponent against me, I would be very proud of him. But since he _was_ a twelve year old yet still possible opponent against me, I seethed in shameful envy.

Why was my son better at these seducing plans than me? He was twelve!

What did he know about kissing anyway? When I was twelve, I was still into power rangers and attempting to see how many scars I could give myself before my mother noticed.

"What do you think?" Jason asked, leaning against the staircase, smiling like he had won the lottery. He couldn't win the lottery damn it, he wasn't legal to play!

"Take that", I muttered.

"What?"

"You're not even old enough to buy lottery tickets", I pointed out smugly. He gave me an odd look, and then shook his head muttering something about 'not bothering to ask.'

"You better start your little plan soon, we'll be leaving in a while", I told him, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Why? It's not like you can actually function anything in there", Jason laughed.

"Because that's where the alcohol is kept", I muttered, sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes.

"Mature, dad. So mature."

With that, he proceeded to find Bella to start his plan. I had to admit – very grudgingly and only to myself – that his stupid plan was actually insanely brilliant. Not that it would ever work, the kid was only twelve. I smiled to myself as I headed to the kitchen; at least I had an advantage.

Alice was flitting around the kitchen when I managed to get through, holding knickknacks on a tray, mince pies and all sorts of Christmas-ey types of food. I helped her bring a couple of trays to the living room, and then retreated back to the kitchen heading towards the back door.

It was cold outside, colder than I realised especially since I didn't have my jacket. Yet the icy air was slightly refreshing. I stepped outside, closing the door and noise behind me before sitting down.

What would Tanya be doing right now?

I wondered if my ex wife would be organising a Christmas party this year. She often competed as hard as Alice to decorate and organise parties and such. It drove Jason and me crazy with how stupidly busy and focused she was with taking care of something like a party and yet act so lazy when it came to important things. We didn't complain. We never complained. As long as Tanya was happy, I was convinced that I would be too.

I was convinced that Jason would be.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked.

For the second time tonight, she startled me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Bella stepping out and closing the kitchen door behind her. She shivered in her thin blue dress, wrapping her arms around her small form.

"Yeah. It just got a little stuffy inside", I told her. Somehow she made me feel nervous to speak, I felt like my voice was shaky.

"Alice doesn't do things halfway though", Bella said, laughing. "It's a great party. You enjoying yourself?"

Breathe, swallow then speak.

"I would be scared not to with Alice around", I said and she laughed, throwing her head back. Her neck was exposed and I couldn't help but notice how pale her skin really was. Paler than me, I think.

"Jasper was just looking for you", she informed me, "he said that Jason got bored, he's upstairs watching TV now so you don't need to look around the whole house for him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward."

And breathe, swallow.

I briefly wondered if my son had succeeded in his plan then decided that there was no way a grown woman would kiss a twelve year old boy. I mean, on the cheek would be fine. But she wouldn't, would she? I mean... she was his teacher.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. She was closer now; I hadn't even noticed that she moved until she spoke my name. I turned to face her and suddenly those large orbs of pure liquid chocolate sucked me in and gripped on so that I was unable to look away. She was shorter than I realised, the top of her head only coming up to about my chin.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

And then very, very slowly so that I could've stopped or moved away – or even run inside and call Jason so that I could laugh at his facial expression when he realised what was happening – Bella leaned forwards and pressed her lips to mine briefly for one tiny second.

And then she moved back, blushing furiously and pointed above our heads.

"Mistletoe", she said softly. And then disappeared inside.

* * *

**Note: **_Hehehe...evil ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**- Chapter Five -**

Edward's Interlude:

_Previously:_

_"Mistletoe", she said softly. And then disappeared inside._

--

I stood outside like a clueless douchebag for about three whole minutes, letting what had just happened sink in. Bella Swan had kissed me. She kissed me. All by herself. I didn't bargain with, or blackmail her or even pay her to do it. I absolutely did not try to trick her like Jason wanted to with the whole mistletoe plan.

After battling with myself for three more minutes that I shouldn't run upstairs and scream 'SHE KISSED _ME_, SUCKA!' to my son's face, I finally closed my mouth and took a deep breath, ready to go back inside.

There was a problem.

The door wouldn't open.

My eyes widened as I struggled with the knob, twisting it left and right as I tried to open the door. The stupid mistletoe hung above my head, mocking me for the little time I had just had rejoicing the fact that my hot neighbour kissed me.

"Shut up", I hissed at it, before shaking the door knob. My fingers were getting cold and cramped, and I was beginning to panic. I hadn't been out here too long, had I? There must be someone in the kitchen who could hear me in my moment of embarrassment for being stuck outside.

I gritted my teeth and took in another breath.

I am an adult. I would not panic. No one locked me out here, surely. Maybe I wasn't trying the door right. I cracked my knuckles a few times and tried it again.

Left.

Damn it.

Right.

_Damn it!_

I was not a very patient man, and this door was getting on my nerves. Did someone lock it? Why would someone lock the door? Didn't they know I was here?

_Maybe Bella realised that it was you she was kissing so she locked the door and ran away, praying to dear lord above that you'll freeze to death and she can forget about you_',a voice that sounded strangely like my son, Jason whispered in my ear.

Self consciously, I swatted against my ear a few times to check he wasn't really there. Nope, not there. What I imagined to be a goofy grin made its way across my face as I remembered I had just won. Jason could whisper what he liked, Bella had kissed _me_. Now all I had to do was rub it in his face.

I leaned against the door and sighed. The kid would be disappointed but oh well. He always said life goes on. I snickered to myself as I remembered his stupid plan to get Bella under the mistletoe. Looks like that backfired on himself, the little flirt.

"Edward?" Alice's voice brought me back from my thoughts. She was peeking from the door – which was now opened – with a peculiar look on her face, as she looked up at me.

"Thank god. I couldn't open the door", I said, gratefully smiling at her. "It's freezing cold here."

"Why was there a cheesy smile on your face?" she narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, still blocking the doorway.

"I don't know", I shrugged indifferently, "who locked the door? Didn't you guys know I was out here?"

"Yeah, Bella mentioned you were getting some air", Alice explained, "a couple of minutes ago. I came to check up on you after Jason."

"Jason wasn't here", I frowned, stepping to the left so that Alice could allow me in.

"Sure he was. He was standing by the door just now", Alice said, blocking me to the left. I stepped to the right, frustrated. It was cold, damn it.

"Was he? Wait, did he lock the door?" I demanded, huffing. "Damn it Alice, let me in."

"Oh – sorry, Edward", she said sheepishly, finally letting me into the house and closing the door behind me. "Why would Jason lock you out?"

"Why would Jason call dibs on Bella...why would he steal the last cookie", I muttered darkly, "because he's not really my son, he's the devil son. They were swapped at birth, I'm telling you."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "You two are like bickering brothers. What are you fighting over this time?"

"Bella."

Oops.

A devilish smirk slowly crept on Alice's face as her eyes lit up. her fingers were clasped together, her cheeks pulled outwards and her eyes fixed on mine. Instinctively, I took a step back as I eyed her warily.

"What are you planning, little elf?"

"You like Bella?" she squealed, almost rather than ask.

"Uh...sure. She's Jason's teacher", I said with a shrug, "and uh...she baked us cookies when we moved in. Oh and she kissed me a couple of minutes ago."

"She did _what_?!" the words coming out of her mouth were shrieked out, so that seals and dolphins could understand her rather than humans.

"She baked us cookies, Alice", I spoke slowly, "it was when we moved in, weeks ago. Why do you want me to ask her to bake you some too? Jason can make you some brownies if you want. He's surprisingly good. Though I'm beginning to suspect that he might've bought the ready made – "

"Not that", she snapped, wide eyed, "the bit where she kissed you. When? Where? How? _Why_?"

"Thanks", I said dryly.

Alice grinned, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant, you big oaf."

"Keep it coming with the compliments, Alice", I said sarcastically, "no really, you're making me blush."

"Edward! Listen", she commanded, whacking me across the chest. I was really beginning to get scared of this little elf. "She told me she wouldn't get involved with you, because she's Jason's teacher and all. So why did she kiss you tonight?"

"You guys talked about me?"

"Of course", she answered indignantly, "what else is there to talk about in Forks? Anyway, did you kiss her or did she kiss you? Think carefully."

"We were under the mistletoe", I muttered pathetically, "and she definitely kissed me. Alice! I sound like a fifteen year old boy talking about his first kiss."

"You're acting like one too", she said, not meaning for me to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well go after her!" she exclaimed. I backed away cautiously. Her small thin elf arms were flaying around everywhere and I was pretty sure that was a danger hazard. "she just kissed you and you didn't even go after her! Go ask her out! Do something – and _stop backing away_, jeez I won't hurt you!"

"I...I can't ask her out", I sighed, "Jason called dibs first."

He was my son – or the devil's, one of ours – and I couldn't break him by going after his claim. Even though he was merely twelve, I had to respect that. He'd eventually get over it after all.

My cousin stared at me deadpanned for a couple of seconds before huffing. "Men! You are all _so_ stupid!"

And walked off, leaving me in the kitchen; alone.

--

--

_Christmas day_

I was distinctly aware of an annoying yet familiar voice yelling random words at me. But the words did not make sense. That reason was because it was too early in the morning and I hadn't had my morning coffee yet.

"If you don't get up in the next five seconds, dad, I swear I'm going to call grandma Esme", the voice threatened. Two hands shook my shoulders and groaned when I didn't move.

"Ok, fine. I'm calling her."

"I'm up", I muttered, sitting bolt upright and blinking into the room. Jason stood next to my bedside table holding the phone threateningly. "I'm up, put the phone down. Nice and slowly, son. We don't want anyone harmed."

"Good. Stay up", he warned, "or I'm dialling. "

I groaned, stretching and wincing as my back cracked from the stiffness of me staying too still for too long. "I'm too young for this shit. Why am I up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Firstly, when we go over the grandma's house tonight I'm _so_ telling her you cussed around me", he said, grinning brightly. He was much too perky, much too early. "Secondly, merry Christmas to you too, father. Now, let's go open presents. I've got a few video games to play."

"You don't need me to hold your hand whilst you open them", I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "This still doesn't explain why you woke me up, _Jase_."

"Oh. I just like taking pictures of you when you're groggy in the morning", he grinned.

"What pictures?" I asked, suspiciously.

_Snap_.

He held up a camera and waved it in my face. "This one." _Snap_. "I'll be using these for my school project. Thanks for helping out, dad."

"Stupid smart ass."

"Heard that."

--

Because this was our first Christmas alone – Jason and I – I was cautious around him. Though he showed no signs of missing his mother, I couldn't really be sure. We spent the morning watching TV, after we had opened presents in our new living room.

He hadn't really requested for much and I didn't want to buy him presents acting as if I was trying to replace his old life with a new one. I wanted him to have memories of Tanya, the good ones at least.

I bought him a couple of new games for his Nintendo DS, a new digital camera since he was into photography (of me in the morning, apparently) along with scarves, gloves and a woollen jumper so that he could show his dorky side.

He got me a wallet – no doubt Alice must've helped him pick it out, though I have no idea when – and a bunch of refrigerator magnets with sarcastic lines. (_The fact that no one understands you doesn't mean you're an artist. _Or _I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce. _Or my personal favourite _Someday, we'll look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject._)

We did some last minute wrapping up, mostly because I was the laziest dad in the world as my son kindly named me and also because well, actually that was the only reason.

After watching Santa Claus II, Tanya called. That did not brighten my day. The conversation went something like this:

Me: Hello?

Tanya: Eddie! Merry Christmas. *Nervous laugh* So. How are you, babe?

Me: Merry Christmas. I'm fine. You?

Tanya: Oh I'm _great._ – _muffled laughter in the background_ – Yes, hun I'm just calling my husband, well ex husband *laugh* Can you make me some of that? Oh, that looks delicious.

Me: Hello? You there?

Tanya: *laughs* Yes, I'm here Edward. *cough* So...um...*pause*

Me: Would you like to talk to Jason? Wish him merry Christmas?

Tanya: Who?

Me: Jason. Your son? Remember him?

Tanya: *laughs* Still got your sense of humor, Edward. I guess I should talk to him. *sigh* Fine... I'll talk to him. Where's my little boy?

Me: Hold on.

I hung up after that. And unplugged the phone.

Jason looked up from his Nintendo and asked me who was on the phone. I muttered that it was the wrong number and turned back to the TV. After a few minutes of brewing in guilt, I sucked up my stubbornness and plugged the phone back in.

Jason spoke to Tanya for seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. I listened to every word upstairs after I told him I was going to the bathroom. I didn't even feel bad about eavesdropping.

--

--

The Christmas dinner was to be spent in my mother and father's house along with Alice and Jasper. When I arrived there with Jason, I realised that there were a few more people present that I had not been warned about coming.

Bella was one of them.

"Edward", Esme whispered, hugging me tight, "merry Christmas, darling." She released me and turned to Jason. "Merry Christmas, Jason!"

"Jase", he muttered under his breath, bracing himself for the cheek pinching whilst I snickered to myself.

My laughter stopped however, when we entered the living room.

Bella was sharing one of the sofas with Alice and Jasper. She wore a red sweater dress that fitted around her body and a Santa hat on her head.

My father sat next to a large burly man with what looked like a giggling little girl, dressed up in a miniature elf suit on his lap. She had dark short hair in a form of a gentle bob around her neck and reminded me of Alice. She seemed no older than nine years old. A blonde woman, sat across them was scowling at the large man.

"Emmett! You can't let her have more chocolate", she huffed at him angrily, "Arie will be up till midnight with all the sugar you let her have."

"Rosie, it's Christmas", the burly man said defensively, "and my baby girl can have as much chocolate as she wants."

"Emmett, Rosalie", Alice interrupted them, "this is my dear brother, Edward. And this is his son Jason. Jason? You ok?"

I tore my gaze away from the couple – ok, from Bella – and looked down at Jason. He was staring open mouthed in front of us, with a weird expression on his face. I followed his gaze...leading back to the giggling small girl.


End file.
